NightLight
by CatPaw-Star
Summary: Two lovers, destined for glory, will they make it threw, even in the toughest of times? A Silvaze fanfic. My first story!


Nightlight

It was April 17th, 2006, 6:30 at night, outside the hospital. Everything was

silent, but on the inside, things were different. In the far back of the quiet hospital, a small room was host to yet another miracle of life, waiting to happen. A white coated, female Burmese cat was lying down next to a gray, male Burmese, who was yet to be a proud father. Then, the male spoke, "Take deep breaths Lilac, deep breaths Honey" He said in a concerned voice. Lilac looked up at her husband, "Will it be a boy, or a girl, Miles?" She silently asked. "I don't know, but whatever the gender, I believe that he or she shall grow up, and live a long, happy life. I am sure of it." He said proudly. There was a long silence, the only audible noise was the "Beep…beep…beep" of one of the hospital's machines in the far corner. Just then, a female doctor came in with a clipboard and a pencil in her paw. The doctor started to speak, "Hello, my name is Doctor Sheila; I will be your doctor for tonight." The purple hedgehog said in a sweet tone. "Now, please tell me, what is your name?" She asked. "My name is Lilac, and this is my husband, Miles." The doctor then smiled at Miles, and they both shook hands. After that, she wrote something on the piece of paper on her clipboard. "Age?" "27" "Height?" "4 ft. 2 in." "Species?" "Cat, and so is Miles." She then wrote on the paper again. "Ok, since that is finished…" All of a sudden, Lilac broke into a cold sweat. "I-I t-think it's k-kicking!" She said nervously. Miles held her paw, "Relax, Honey." He whispered. "Ok, take deep breaths, in, and out." The doctor ordered. "I'm going to call in some nurses." Then, she fled from the room, and as Miles instructed, Lilac stayed calm. Three minuets later, two nurses came rushing into the room. One of them was holding a needle. "Now Lilac, this won't hurt much, you'll only feel it for a second." Then, the nurse stuck the needle into Lilac's fur. She started to feel dizzy. She could hear yelling, she was very confused. Then, everything went blurry…

Lilac awakened to a series of noises, but there was one noise unparticular, that she had been waiting to hear. In the pure chaos of it all, Lilac heard a slight noise that immediately made it clear that she was now a proud mother, _"Mew…mew…mew" _That noise, was the sound of a newborn kitten. Lilac slowly opened her turquoise eyes, she looked around. Then, Miles came up to her, everything was still a bit blurry, but she could still make out her husband's face. Then, everything was clear again. Lilac spoke, "The baby, is it ok? And where-" Miles cut her off mid-sentence. He pointed to a light blue blanket, cradled in her arms. She looked down and smiled, she was now a mother. She couldn't wait; she slowly lifted up the blanket, only to be confronted by a small, fuzzy, violet colored ball. Then, the ball started to wriggle, it then uncurled. Exposing a small, purple kitten. It's eyes slowly, but surely opened. They were a beautiful, honey color. The kitten looked around, dazed. Lilac new right away, the feline was a female. The cat pondered where she was, but then, something caught her eye. A small spider was crawling up the side of the wall. The kitten took great interest in this. She then pointed to the fuzzy creature as if to say: "I want that!" Lilac looked up at the spider, and now saw that the tiny feline wanted it. Then, unexpectedly, a small flicker of fire appeared on the tip of the kitten's index finger. Then, a small blaze of fire came shooting out of the infant's paw, and hit the spider, who was soon burned up like a crisp. The feline giggled at this as if to say: "Hey! Look what I just did!" Everyone was extremely shocked, especially Lilac, who couldn't believe her eyes. Her own daughter just sent fire blazing across the room. Then, after five minuets, Lilac spoke, "Well, that was very frightening, but have we all forgotten what we are to name her?" Everyone immediately started thinking of names for the cat. Then, Miles spoke up, "I think I have an idea worth sharing, I say we name her…Blaze." Everybody pondered why in the heck they should name her Blaze. "Miles had an explanation for that. "Well, if your kid just sent fire shooting across the room, wouldn't you name her an elegant name such as Blaze?" They all nodded, "Then it's settled, we shall name her Blaze." Everyone smiled, and looked at Lilac. Lilac held Blaze in the air and whispered softly, "Welcome to the world, Blaze."

_5 years later…_

I sat there, starring at it, waiting for the demon to take me under and swallow me into it's deep, dark abyss." "I never liked it, and I don't know if it ever liked _me_ either." Then, I heard a voice, "Come on Blazie, it's just water!" That was my mom; she likes to call me Blazie." I turned back to the pool. "If I ever had the chance, I'd dry this pool up until it was nothing but pool dust!" Lilac went over to Blaze, she kneeled down to her. "Come on Sweetie, if you're going to learn how to swim, you'll have to get over your fear of water." _Now Blaze is just a six year old cat who absolutely hates water, and probably would never even step foot into a foot of H20._ "Never!" Blaze yelled in a childish manner. Then, Lilac did the one and only thing that would ever succeed in changing Blaze's mind. Lilac then got up and spoke to Blaze. "Oh, Blazie" Lilac said in a taunting voice. Blaze looked up. "You know that salmon in the freezer that you've been dying to have?" Blaze's eyes widened. "Yeah…" She answered, drooling from just thinking of the delicious morsel. "Well, if you can let me teach you to swim, I'll give you a whole half of that fish!" The violet cat didn't think twice, Blaze jumped to her feet, took one of the biggest leaps she has ever done, curled into a ball and yelled: "CANNONBALL!!!!" Blaze landed in the pool with a _"sploosh!"_ She was now underwater; she saw her mom jump into the pool with her. Blaze then surfaced, she laughed. "This isn't so bad!" She then _tried_ to swim, but not to much success, Lilac then swam over to her. "Here let me show you how it's done."

After a few hours of practice, lessons were over…

Blaze was wrapped around a pink towel, shivering. The wind was now blowing, making her even colder. She waddled over and plopped down on a folding chair. "Glad that's over with!" She sighed. Blaze then heard the front door open, her mother stepped out, and then, as she promised, Lilac was holding a steaming plate of Salmon. "I never break a promise, do I?" This startled Blaze, and she turned around. Blaze saw the fish; she sat there, wide-eyed, starring at the plate of salmon. Lilac then set the plate down in Blaze's lap; she then began to stuff herself.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of town…_

"Momma? Do I have to?" Questioned a small hedgehog sitting on a stool flailing his legs. "Yes Silver, no hedgehog should go a week without taking a bath." The female hedgehog stated in a motherly tone. "But Mom-" "But nothing, the only but around here is your's, and it should be making it's way to the tub by now mister." Silver sighed. "Oh, alright." Silver got up off the stool and started climbing into the waiting bathtub. "That's a good boy." Said Silver's mom. _Now Silver was no ordinary hedgehog, but a psychic hedgehog, with the power of telekinesis, and cuteness. He had many other remarkable powers too. Silver was named Silver because of his quill and fur color, it was well…silver! _Silver was now sitting in the tub; he crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't like taking bathes Mommy!" Silver whined. "Well, nobody does, not let's get started, shall we?" Silver's mom then walked over to a small cabinet and pulled out a cup. She walked over to the bathtub and filled the cup with water. She then poured the water onto Silver's quills. They only drooped down and covered Silver's eyes. _Now Silver reacted to this just like any other 6 year old would…_ AHHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!! I'M BLIND!!! HEEEEELP!!! Silver's mom only sighed and removed the hedgehog's quills from his face. Silver then stopped yelling, and looked around. "Hey what do ya know, I can see again!" YAAAY!!! WHOOO-HOOO!!!" Silver's mom just sighed heavily, and continued to bathe the silver hedgehog. _Now Silver's mom was always very careful when she washed Silver's quills, since Silver is a hedgehog, his quills are very sharp. She learned that the hard way when she accidentally smoothed the water off his quills the wrong way. _After Silver's bath, he was in his room, on his bed, watching his pet chameleon eat a mealworm from a foot away. Just then, he heard his mother calling him, "SIIIILVERRR!!!" She yelled. Silver heard this, so the hedgehog teleported himself to the living room. His mom looked at him with a quizzical look on her face. "I still don't get how you do that, anyways, I have a job for you." Silver's eyes widened, "A job?" He asked, confusion in his tone. "Yes, you see, I need to go pick up the dog from the groomer's, and I don't have time to deliver something." Silver was listening to the whole thing as she spoke. "So I need you to deliver this package to Mr. Willows, the mailbox number is 56, just pop it in and then return to the house. I may be back when you return." "Ok?" "Good!" Just don't get lost and stay away from strangers!" She kissed his cheek and handed him the package. "The street's called Greenvine, teleport back to me if theres any trouble!" "Bye Hun!" Then, she sent him off. She got her keys and headed out the door.

_Meanwhile, Blaze had also been given a job…_

Blaze was in her room watching cartoons, then she heard her mother calling, "BLAAZE!" She meowed to her daughter. "Coming Mommy!" Blaze jumped off her bed and went to her mother like she was told. "Yes mom?" She asked. "Oh, there you are Honey." I have a quick favor to ask you." "Uh-huh?" Blaze said in a questioning tone. "I need you to deliver a package to Mr. Thomson, the mailbox number is 68, and the street name is called Greenvine." "So I just need you to deliver this to his house, Ok?" "OK!" Blaze said happily. "Ok, then, bye Honey!" Lilac quickly handed Blaze the package. "But mom, why do I have to deliver this in the first place?" "I simply need to go pick up the cat from the groomers, so I'll be back. "Ok!" Blaze yipped, and she was off like a rocket.

_Back to Silver…_

"So Mommy said the street name was Greenvine, huh? Well, this shouldn't be too hard!" Silver thought to himself. Silver kept on walking until he came upon an ice cream stand, "Whoo-hoo!" "Ice cream! I LOVE ice cream!" Silver yipped. He ran over to the stand and looked up at the green panther who was selling the ice cream. "One please!" "Oh, and strawberry!" The panther took a cone out of the can, and dipped it in the ice cream container that read: "Strawberry". He looked down at the silver hedgehog and said gruffly, "That'll be two bucks kid!" Silver knew he had absolutely no money on him. He had left it on his drawer in his room. Then, he had an idea. "Hold on!" Silver said nicely to the ice cream man. Then, Silver teleported himself back to his room. He looked around, then, he spotted the two dollars on his bed. He grabbed it, and teleported back. When he returned, he saw that the ice cream man's mouth had dropped open. Silver giggled, and handed the big cat the panther took the money, and handed Silver the ice cream in return. He took it, and trotted off happily. No sooner had he taken five steps, a large, gruff looking rhino promptly shoved Silver to the ground and he landed in a mud puddle. The rhino laughed and took Silver's ice cream. Silver began to cry, "Give it back you big fat bully!" Silver then cupped his paw over his mouth, for he knew what he had said. The rhino turned around with fire in his eyes. "What did ya call me, kid?" The rhino asked in a furious tone. "N-nothing! I-I s-said nothing!" Silver whimpered. The rhino then started to charge at Silver, his horn protruding from his head. "Think Silver, think!" The psychic hedgehog thought to himself. Then, Silver had a plan. Silver yelled at the rhino in his most taunting voice: "Come on fatty, you'll probably take at least two steps in let's see, two years!" The rhino was furious now, and he was also gaining speed. "I'll blow this kid to the moon!" The charging rhinoceros thought. Just before he _was_ going to blow the silver hedgehog to kingdom come, he was suddenly frozen in mid-air! The rhino opened his eyes to find he was sealed inside a glowing, blue light. He had an anime sweat drop on his face. "Wh-what is this?!" The rhino stuttered. "Look who's scarred _now_ blubber but!" The rhino's fear suddenly changed to anger. "You put me down or I'll, I'll…" "You'll what?" Silver taunted. "I'll, I'll knock ya to kingdom come!" "So you put me down right now, shorty!" The raging rhinoceros threatened. "Shorty? We'll see whose short when I'm finished with you!" While the rhino pondered on what Silver meant, the psychic hedgehog was now holding his paws together and repeating a series of strange words: "_Sheera-loma…Sheera-loma" _Repeated the hedgehog. The rhino was now a bit scarred. Then, all of a sudden, he felt very odd. Then, everything seemed to be getting larger! It took him a while, but then he accepted the fact, that he was shrinking. The rhino then shut his eyes…

The rhinoceros woke up in a _very_ strange place, everything was absolutely _huge_! Then he saw a large shadow looming over him, he dare not look up. However, he did, he saw what it was. A gargantuan, silver hedgehog was looking down at with a big smile on his face. The rhinoceros was scarred to _death_ now. Then, Silver spoke; "How's the weather down there, shorty?" The rhino tried to scream, but nothing came out. Then, Silver lifted one, huge back paw up, and was about to crush the microscopic rhino into dust. This, the rhino could not take. He got up on his feet and ran behind a stop sign quicker than two shakes of a lamb's tail. "Yeah, you keep on running!" Silver shouted. The rhino was now panting, he was safe now, or so he thought. Then he saw another shadow, but this time, it was coming in _fast_. He turned around only to see a huge hawk; it dived in and snatched him up in it's talons. Nobody ever saw the rhino again.

_Back to Blaze…_

Blaze was still on her quest to drop off the package when she stopped for a little rest. She was panting from all that walking. Her belly gurgled, she was hungry. Then, she spotted something that might help. It was small, grey, and furry. It was a small mouse. Blaze immediately went into her pouncing position. Then, she leaped. Unfortunately, the small creature sensed her presence, and quickly scurried away. Blaze was left with just an empty stomach. Then, far off in the distance, she saw something that might change that. A small ice cream stand was sitting on the sidewalk, this was her chance. Blaze wasted no time; the lilac cat crawled up to where the ice cream was and looked at all the flavors. "Hey, I wanted mouse flavor!" "Oh, well!" Blaze then started to stuff herself. Then, she heard a voice; "*Eh, hem*" It said. Blaze looked up; a green panther was looking down on her, an angry look on his face. "Yeah, I can explain." Blaze said, an anime sweat drop on her frightened little face. "Shoo! Ya dirty ally cat!" The panther hissed. Blaze was afended by this, so she lifted one, small paw up and pricked out her sharp claws. The ice cream man now had an anime sweat drop on _his_ face. He stepped back. "That's what I thought!" Blaze snickered.

_After five minuets…_

After Blaze was all finished inhaling her fill of ice cream, she grabbed the package and continued walking to her destination. But this time, at a bit of a faster pace. She suddenly saw the sign that read: _Greenvine. _She then saw that she needed to just turn one corner, and then she would be closer to finishing.

_Back to Silver…_

Silver kept on walking, knowing that soon he would be done with his mission. Then, he finally saw the small sign labeled: _Greenvine_. "Yes! I _knew_ it couldn't be _too_ far away!" Silver shouted, a big smile on his face. He then saw he needed to turn a corner to be a bit closer to finishing. He sped up a bit.

_Back to Blaze…_

"After I am all done with this, mommy will be so proud of me!" Thought Blaze, who was just about to turn the corner of Greenvine St.

_Back to Silver…_

"Boy, I sure can't wait to see how beautiful the dog looks after he's been to the groomer's!" Silver cheerfully thought, just a few more steps to turning the corner.

_At that moment, Silver and Blaze both collided with each other with a loud 'bang'! _

_**Bang!**_

Silver and Blaze both collided and the two got knocked down to the hard concrete. This startled them both. Blaze got up. She was angry. "Hey, watch were you're going!" The cat yelled. Then, she looked down at the Silver hedgehog. She felt strange, as if she had a sudden likeing for this silver hedgehog. Blaze then immidietly went over to the hedgehog and helped him up. "I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going!" She said with concern. The hedgehog responded, "No, it's my fault, I'm such a clutz!" Silver was now back on his feet again. He shook the dirt off his quills. Then, once they were at eye level, there was a long pause. Silver blushed, Blaze did the same. Then, Blaze pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket. (_Yes, she has pockets, she is wareing her traditional coat._) She then quickly handed it to the silver hedgehog and said in a rush of words: "I'm Blaze the cat." Then, she ran off with her pacage. Silver was left dazed; he looked down at the slip of paper. It was rather old and rinckly, he slowly opened it up. Written on the small slip of paper, was a phone number written in blue ink. Silver blushed heavily. Then, he shouted something: "My name is Silver the hedgehog!" However, he knew the cat was long gone, and she could not ever have heard that. Nevertheless, he was wrong…

_After twelve years, Silver the hedgehog, and Blaze the cat had really come together, let's face the facts, Silver and Blaze were in love with each other. Then, one day at Blaze's house…_

Blaze was lying down on her bed, listening to her ipod. She was listening to the song: "Mystery Girl", which was her most favorite song off all. Then, her phone rang, it was Silver. "Hello?" Blaze greeted. "Oh, hi Blaze, it's me, Silver. I was wondering if you would like to come to my place for a party." Blaze had an immediate answer: "Of course I do Silver! When does it start?" She asked. "It starts in about 20 minuets." He said. This shocked Blaze, she was not at all ready. "Ok, Silver, I'll just need a few, I need to get ready, ok?" Silver answered: "Ok, Blaze, see you there!" Then, he hung up. Blaze immidietly sprang into action. She picked out some of her favorite clothes, brushed her hair and whiskers, brushed her teeth, and filed her nails _or claws_. Then, she was totally ready. Then, she looked down at her watch. She spent nineteen minuets getting ready! She then rushed out the door in a flash. _At Silver's house…_

"Where _is_ she?" Silver thought to himself. Then, he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly ran over to the door and answered it. Silver saw Blaze standing on the front porch wareing a beautiful prom goun. Silver blushed and welcomed her inside. "Hi, Blaze, how's it going?" Silver asked. "Oh, the usual." She answered. Then, she stepped inside. She could hear the comotion of the party from outside. She saw many friends she knew; she saw, Katie the cat, Leon the leopard, Cranberry the cougar, and Tinsel the tiger. She also saw Sonic the hedgehog, one of her best friends. He was racing against MoonDust the cheetah. Most of the time, Sonic won, but sometimes it was a tie, and maby, just maby, MoonDust won 2 or three times. After a few minuets of saying hi to others, Blaze was having a little chat with Silver about frogs, when she suddenly got a call. Leon was the one who gave the phone to her. Leon had a sad, and ashamed look on his face. Blaze pondered why. However, on that day, Blaze would find out why. She slowly picked up the phone, and with a faint, "Hello?" She was given the terrible news that she had been dreading all her life, Lilac the cat, passed away. _"Hello? Blaze? Is that you? Honey, listen, I have terrible news. _Blaze clutched the phone._ "We tried all we could to help her, but theres just nothing we could do to save her, Honey? Lilac passed away." Last night, 8:45 pm. Lilac the cat, moved on. She was eighty-seven years of age. Nevertheless, she lived a long, happy life. She went…in peace. _As Blaze listened to the message, a small tear formed in her honey colored eye. She could not take it any longer. She dropped the phone and ran out the back door, crying. Everyone gasped; Silver followed her, "Blaze! Wait up!" Silver ran after her. He stopped, Silver then saw blaze on her knees, crying her eyes out. She was kneeling in a large meadow, her mother always loved meadows. Her tears fell from her eyes and dropped onto the blades that made up the golden meadow. Silver slowly made his way over to the sobbing Bermese. He laid one, silver paw on her shoulder. She looked up, tears rolling down her face. Silver smiled, "I'm sorry about what happened, are you ok?" Silver tried to calm her. "Y-you *sniff* know about it?" Blaze managed to chock out those few words. "Yeah, Leon told me about it." Silver told the cat. "I felt really bad when I heard about it." Blaze slowly got up. She whiped the tears away. Silver then spoke, "Hey, everything's going to be ok." "I'm sure of it." The silver hedgehog stated. Blaze slowly concered up a faint smile, which soon turned into a _real_ smile. Silver looked at Blaze, Blaze looked at Siler. Blaze knew, this was her chance to tell Silver her _true_ feelings. The sun was setting, making the meadow glow with strips of gold that seemed to glitter like stars in the nightime sky. Then, Blaze drew up enough corage to tell the silver hedgehog her feelings. She finally spoke, "S-Silver?" Silver looked at Blaze. "Silver, I-I've been meaning to tell you something, something that I've been kinda hiding from you." Silver answered, "Uh- huh?" Blaze finally told Silver the hedgehog, her feelings that she had been hiding from her love, all her life. "S-Silver? I-I I love you…" Blaze then turned her back away from Silver, she blushed heavily. Expecting Silver to not except her love. However, she was mistaken, for the silver hedgehog slowly bent down and picked a shimmering bouque of the meadow's beautiful flowers. Silver blushed in the prosses. Once he was finished perfecting the bouque, he laid one, silver paw on the Bermese's shoulder. Silver quickly hid the flowers behind his back. Blaze turned around, shocked. Then, the hedgehog spoke to Blaze, softly; "Blaze, I love you too, I always have." Silver then blushed. Blaze was still shocked. The pychic hedgehog them gave Blaze the flowers, she blushed as she took them from his silver hand. Then, Silver looked at Blaze, and the decisive moment came. Blaze then felt soft, warm lips on her's. She blushed, Silver then lowered her down. Blaze returned the kiss with equal passion. As the sut set, the nightime sky cast a heavenly shadow of the couple. Silver the hedgehog, and Blaze the cat…

_Silver the hedgehog and Blaze the cat soon got married with four children, a dog and a cat. Two years after marrage, we then refured them as "Silvaze" or "SilverxBlaze" _

_Five years later, the couple took a stroll down to the old cemetery, where they found one preticular grave that read: RIP Lilac the cat, 1992- 2028. Blaze stood in front of the grave and prayed, she then set down a bouque of flowers. The flowers, were lilacs…_

_Rest in peace Lilac the cat, you may be gone, but you'll always be with us, together, in our hearts…_

_The end… _

_Or is it?… _


End file.
